Pesadilla
by teamjacob91
Summary: I'm not sure what I am, but I'm certainly no human. PaulXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'm not sure what I am, but I'm certainly no human. Ever since I turned thirteen, I have been different. I stood out from all the kids. My knowledge exceeded greatly, but that's not all. _Things would happen._


	2. Life Getting IntrestingMaybe

Chapter One

I looked down at the paper in my hands and then back up.

This was the place… the place that I was meant to be at.

Confusing? I guess. I'll try to explain it as best as I can.

I have this gift…well, I have lots of _gifts_… but this specific one is my favorite. I have this sudden urge to draw and I pull out my notebook and charcoal pencil and draw what ever the image is onto the paper. Now I know that doesn't sound too special, but these pictures I draw lead me to where I am meant be… or tell me of the future… or of the past…or even the present.

Well, anyway, my most recent drawing has lead me to the forest of La Push, Washington. There's nothing here though…which made this very confusing. Usually there is something here. I looked back at my drawing. I noticed a detail I haven't seen before. It was a wolf hiding in the bushes. It was hard to tell it was a wolf but I knew. The thing was, though, the wolf was different than your normal wolf. It was larger for one, but also… it looked more…intelligent. You could see it in the eyes…

Something was going on here and I was going to find out.

Sighing, I sat down on the damp ground and relaxed. I may be here awhile, but it's where I was meant to be.

Hopefully, whatever is supposed to happen will happen soon. I was so not dressed for the weather.

**Three hours latter**

I fought my eyes from closing. I was just so damn tired! Where can a girl get a cup of coffee when she needs one?

I looked at the bushes when I heard movement.

Hmm... looks like life is going to get more interesting.

I stood up and walked straight to where the source of the movement came from and stuck my hand in the bushes feeling around. Surly, two seconds latter, my hand came down onto soft fur. I instantly pulled back and backed away two feet, but I wasn't scared.

"Come on out. I know your there and I know you understand what I'm saying." Bold, I know, but I have been waiting forever!

Sure enough, the wolf came reluctantly out of the bushes, head low.

I crouched down so I could get a look in the eyes.

Hmmm… life did just get more intresting.


	3. Imprinting

**Chapter Two**

Thank God that I was patrolling by myself today.

Sam said I needed to "cool down". It was all Embry's damn fault. If he hadn't…

I caught a new scent on my route. It was sweet, but nothing like a bloodsuckers stench. This was more... sweet…like sugar. The thing that really got to me was the fact that it was not human. Then what the hell was it?

I followed the scent and came across this small clearing. In the middle was a young girl. She was just sitting there, staring in my direction. But it wasn't like she could see me though unless…

I looked her over. She was very small, making her look younger than she really was I assume. She has long, curly, light brown hair with natural blond highlights. Her skin was a very beautiful cream tone that very few people had naturally. Her eyes were a dull grey color, framed by long eyelashes.

She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. It was like the gravity that held me to this earth moved from underneath me and to this one girl. All of the things in my life came second to her. It was my life's duty to protect her.

I imprinted… and I actually liked it.

She stood up and walked towards me with her hand stretched out. She looked determined. That was so cute.

She stopped right in front of me and hesitated before sticking her hand into the bush. Her fingers brushed against my fur. It felt heavenly.

All to instantly, she pulled back and took two steps back. I could see she wasn't scared by the look in her eyes.

"Come on out. I know your there and I know you understand what I'm saying."

What the fuck? How did she know?

I contemplated the risks in my head for a second. She wasn't going to hurt me obvisouly, but I might scare her off… but she already knew about me…somewhat.

I took a step out of the bushes, my head hanging low. I wanted to look at her again but I fought it. I was going to fight against this as much as I could to protect her. I heard her move towards me. She crouched down and looked in to my eyes. She looked taken aback. Hmmm… was it possible for her to imprint too?

_Paul, what's going on?_

**A/N:**

**I posted some links on my profile for you guys to get an idea what some things and people look like. I will continue to post links on my profile throughout the story too. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Brit :D**


	4. Random Chick

**Chapter Three**

I looked at the wolf, thinking of my next move.

The wolf cocked his head at me.

"Well…" I didn't think it would get this far.

Paul POV

_Paul. What the hell is going on?_ Sam demanded.

_**Nothing…**_

_Paul, I can see the girl in front of you and I saw what just happened. Who is she?_

_**I wish I knew, but it's not going to get that far if you don't let me ask.**_

Sam let out a frustrated sigh.___Fine. Do what you want. Obviously she knows about us…somewhat._

?POV 

The wolf looked at me for another second and then walked back behind the bushes only to come out a second latter…as a human.

"Whoa," I whispered. He was…hot. Very well built… (sigh). He was Native American too… short black hair. Beautiful, dark, brown eyes. Tall….very tall.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Paul Walker, you?" Wow. His voice was…hmmmmm...

"Uhhh…." I was way out of it. His voice was just soooo nice.

"Hello?" I snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry. I just get really distracted sometimes. Not like I can help it, but its getting better…at least compared to two years-" I was talking really fast until Paul cut me off.

"Okay, okay. Don't hurt yourself," he said with a laugh. That laugh… "Your name?"

"Oh, right. I'm Mikhala Opocity Pesadilla. Yes, two last names and no middle name. So what. My parents might have been crazy. Hell if I know."

Paul just laughed. "Random."

"Very.," I agreed.

Paul POV

She is one random chick. I like it.

**A/N: Can't say much… just was really bored and on a sugar rush….had to do something to keep productive….. beats watching stupid shows with little people I guess…..(sigh) **

**Review please! **

**Brit**


End file.
